Past, Present and Future
by Spexy
Summary: Katie is faced with 2 past friends in her present life, one of which will be her future.  Humorous encounters, jealous moments and cheesy romance all included.


Hey! I'm baaaack. It's been awhile, and I know I didn't finish that other story... Sorry to everyone, I'll see if I can get that done.  
I'm not entirely sure about this story, I'm going to put a couple chapters out and see what that masses think.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. (Well, a few I do. But not all of them.) Don't sue.

Chapter 1 – The One with the Dream

"What did you want to talk about Oliver?" Katie asked sweetly, holding Oliver's strong hand.

Oliver stayed silent as the two walked around the lake.

"You know how I got signed to Puddlemere?" He finally started.

Katie nodded her head.

"I'm just worried that it's not going to work out. You know. You just finished your fourth year, and I'm leaving. I'll be working all the time and such," he said, not quite meeting her eyes and running his free hand through his dark greasy hair.

"W…what are you talking about? You don't even want to try?"

He shook his head.

"You have to be kidding me, right?"

Katie's glasses caught the setting sun and hit Oliver directly in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry."

"Right. You just want to go get shagged because you're going to be a _huge_ Quidditch star," Katie said sarcastically.

Oliver didn't say anything. He knew that was partially why he was ending the year long relationship with Katie. She was a cute little redhead, but she was too young, she couldn't, and wouldn't, give him what he wanted.

He watched her go through various stages of pain – confusion, frustration, anger, and finally sadness. He didn't know what to say to her. Her tear-filled eyes weren't helping.

She scoffed and turned away from him. "Whatever."

"I still want to be friends," he mumbled.

She punched him in the nose and flipped him the bird as she stormed off.

* * *

Katie Bell sat straight up in her bed, gasping for air. She groped for the small light on the nightstand, flicking it on as soon as she found it. She looked at her alarm clock. 6:29 am. It was due to go off in a moment, but she turned it off before the wretched noise went off. She propped herself up on the headboard of her large bed and sighed.

"Only a dream," her thick Irish accent chimed.

The incident that she had dreamed of happened 10 years ago. She was 14, in her fourth year of Hogwarts. She was dating Oliver Wood, captain of her house team, Gryffindor. She smirked to herself, thinking how ridiculous she looked. Her wild red curls always pulled into a bun, a pair of glasses, hiding her green eyes, and athletic clothing housing her 5 foot 4 inch boyish body. Much had changed. Her curls, still red (but now with a touch of blonde) and wild, were let loose with a little bit of product to keep them in check. She rid herself of glasses with the most recent eye charm. A few more freckles had shown themselves too. Not too much on the filling out part; she was as svelte and athletic as ever

She rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom of her Dublin flat. Looking in the mirror, she sometimes was still blown away with how much she'd accomplished. After school, she moved onto Healer school, eventually branching into the Quidditch Injury program. She now worked for her late father's team, the Dublin Dragons.

She felt a pang of sadness thinking of her father. He had only passed away last year, one year after she started working for him as Healer of Quidditch Injury. The team went to her uncle, who promptly sold it to the highest bidder. Katie was lucky the new managers and owners let her stay on, half out of sympathy, half because she was good at what she did.

The 24 year old woman started the shower and immersed herself under the hot stream. She thought back to the dream.

This dream was recurring ever since the day they told her that they had finally snagged Oliver Wood for their hopeless team. It was trade season, a few months before playing season started. The Dragons were by no means a good team, but they had a loyal following. They had saved money for years, hoping that one day they could get enough to put a decent team together, and this had been the day. Puddlemere was putting out Oliver Wood, saying that he wanted to be traded, but rumours flew that no one could put up with his insufferable ego.

The Dragons jumped at the chance. Obviously. When Katie found out, she was in an utter state of upset. She couldn't work with him. She wouldn't work with him. She started looking at other teams, seeing if they needed Healers, but with no avail. Positions wouldn't open until playing season did. She was also in a right fury that three players had to be traded just to get Oliver. Three of her friends. She was bitter. All three of their salaries just for him.

She thought back to Oliver at Hogwarts. At least she could get a laugh out of that. He had been no better looking than she had. He was average height, stocky, awkwardly proportioned and greasy shag hair with a pimply face. She would hold that image in her head forever, especially since Oliver had grown out of that. He had grown a couple inches, stayed stocky, but somehow defined in his features. He cut his deep brown hair and actually washed it now. His eyes would forever be the same – sky blue and piercing.

She sighed again, as she usually did when she wasn't sure what to do. He was coming to the stadium to meet with the general manager, owners, coaches, trainers, the team and her. But he didn't know that she worked there. She doubted he even remembered her. Not that she cared, of course.

She stopped the shower and dried off. She threw on a black pair of slacks, a white button up top and a black blazer. She returned to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. About 20 minutes later she put on a pair of black high heeled boots and went to her living room to apparate to work.

"It's going to be fine. Just be professional and it'll all be ok," she told herself, although she knew Oliver and this would be anything but professional.


End file.
